Arte
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: A Tsukishima le frustra no ser capaz de entender el arte, por suerte, Yamaguchi se lo acaba explicando mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.


**Disclaimer: **Haikyuu no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Tsukishima siempre se ha considerado alguien inteligente.<p>

Si le observas durante un tiempo, algunas cosas acabarán resultando completamente obvias, como que le cuesta sonreír amistosamente o que Tobio Kageyama no es, en absoluto, de su agrado. Ese tipo de cosas son innegables, al igual que su extremada inteligencia.

Suele sacar buenas notas sin esforzarse demasiado, pero no le importa demasiado si en un examen no llega al siete. Le basta con aprobar, se conforma con entender.

El problema es que en este momento no entiende.

Yamaguchi lo sabe y, aunque el rubio mantiene su expresión igual de fría que siempre, sabe también que ha tenido que pisotear su orgullo salvajemente para ir hasta su casa con el único propósito de pedirle ayuda.

Generalmente Tsukishima no congenia con las personas, Yamaguchi siempre ha sido la excepción que confirma la regla; se ha mantenido siempre a su lado, leal durante demasiados años, sonriendo incluso cuando las cosas se tornaban difíciles para Tsukishima y, aunque no lo admite, este agradece su compañía.

―¿Qué es exactamente lo que no entiendes?―dice, lo más amablemente que puede, mientras se sienta en la cama e invita al otro a sentarse a su lado.

Tsukishima frunce el ceño y, tras comprobar que su orgullo herido se le ha atragantado impidiéndole hablar, señala con frustración el libro que el moreno sostiene entre sus manos.

Yamaguchi parpadea un par de veces. Normalmente es capaz de entender a Tsukki aunque utilice el mínimo número de palabras, pero necesita que especifique un poco más si no pretende que le explique el libro entero.

―El arte―murmura contrariado Tsukishima, tras tragar saliva, al ver que su amigo no responde―. A ti se te da bien, yo puedo memorizarlo, pero no le encuentro lógica. No entiendo por qué.

Cuando termina de hablar está, si cabe, aún más frustrado que antes. Siente como si se estuviese arrastrando por la ayuda de Yamaguchi.

―No entiendes la razón de ser del arte―enuncia con cautela Yamaguchi, esforzándose por elegir palabras que no dañen aún más el amor propio de su amigo.

Tsukishima asiente lentamente.

―No veo que haya necesidad de que exista. No es algo imprescindible.

Yamaguchi sonríe, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del rubio. Es curioso que Tsukki, tan tranquilo e inteligente, no sepa qué pensar cuando algo no sigue su lógica.

―Es necesario―asegura. Hace una pausa y señala los auriculares que el otro lleva al cuello―. La música es arte, ¿no necesitas música?

La pregunta consigue que Tsukki se quede pensativo durante un instante, pero, para desgracia de Yamaguchi, niega con la cabeza.

―Es solo música, podría vivir sin ella.

Yamaguchi no sabe cómo explicárselo de manera comprensible para él, pero de pronto una bombilla se enciende en su cabeza.

―Entiendes que la música es arte, ¿no?―Como toda respuesta, Tsukishima asiente ―. Y muchas veces has dicho que llevas siempre tus cascos porque la música tiene más lógica que las idioteces que suelta la gente a tu alrededor. Ergo, el arte _sí _que tiene lógica.

Tsukki le mira fijamente durante unos segundos y después suspira, dando a entender que su deducción no le ha servido para nada. Yamaguchi suspira también, notando cómo la frustración comienza a atacarle a él también.

―Me da igual si tiene lógica o no. Quiero saber por qué existe, para qué sirve.

A Yamaguchi le parece tan sumamente sencillo lo que Tsukki desea saber que ni siquiera sabe cómo expresarlo bien.

―El arte sirve… para exteriorizar sentimientos―responde finalmente―, sé que tú simplemente puedes hacer que todo te resbale, pero hay gente que necesita soltar lo que tiene dentro. Esa gente sabe hacer que las cosas más simples parezcan extremadamente bonitas. La música es bonita.

Tsukki se encoge de hombros; no considera que la música destaque precisamente por su particular belleza, sino más bien por su poder de aislamiento.

―Vamos, Tsukki―murmura Yamaguchi con su voz transformada en un ruego―, algo te tiene que parecer bonito.

El susodicho se queda pensativo. Piensa en cosas que le gustan, pero ni el vóley ni las matemáticas guardan parecidos con el arte. Poco después, recuerda algo que le gusta incluso más que las matemáticas.

―Tus pecas―responde con sencillez―. Tus pecas son bonitas.

Yamaguchi enrojece bruscamente, haciendo que Tsukki sonría al ver que sus pecas resaltan aún más sobre el fondo rojo.

―Cállate, Tsukki―murmura, haciendo un puchero.

Tsukishima se queda observándole y llega a la conclusión de que Yamaguchi se explica mucho mejor que el vejestorio que les da clase; con su ayuda, incluso podría empezar a gustarle el arte.


End file.
